The Astounding Case of Phoebe Charlotte Coleman
by Darkmagyk
Summary: Phoebe is a quarter demon, her good witch mother tried to vanquish her before she was born, and her Demonic Grandmother has been trying to force her it be the queen of the Underworld, but some how, Phe is a good witch, and she will prove it.


A/N- This is the first chapter of a new story I just got inspired to write. If you enjoy it please tell me, and I will write more.

Summery-Phoebe is a quarter demon, her good witch mother tried to vanquish her pre-nataly, and her Demonic Grandmother has been trying to force her it be the queen of the Underworld, but some how, Phe is a good witch, and she will prove it to the Halliwells.

**The Astounding Case of Phoebe Charlotte Coleman  
**

Prologue-8 years ago

Chris knew he would be in trouble if he got caught, but so far he had had good luck in that regard and so he was very hopeful.

He stocked the streets of San Francisco on his own often and he was, at 12, a more powerful and effective demon fighter then the charmed ones. His dad was at work, his mom running P3, his brother getting after school tutoring in magic theory form his aunt Paige. Chris had the afternoon to himself and he was spending it in his favorite manor, as a kick ass demon hunter.

He found his target, in a dirty ally, trying to feed on a homeless man who was slightly drunk and utterly terrified.

Chris was a fan of witty remakes to throw at demons, but he always wrote them in advance so he knew they were good, and none of the ones he had made up fit the situation very well. So Chris just delved strait into it.

He raised he hands and blasted the demon against the building wall.

The demon didn't blow up like it was suppose to, that could be a problem for Chris. He hadn't been expecting anyone who could resist being blown up, so he hadn't brought any potions or spells as a back up. He could fight, and he could fight well, but he hadn't come in the mood for some huge battle.

The demon sent some green slime flying in Chris's direction. The boy deflected it with his telekinesis. The slime hit the brick building, which began to ooze and melt on contact.

"Ok." Chris said to himself "Avoid that." He dodged another attack and tried to blow up the demon again. All the while he looked for something sharp in the ally to stab the demon with, but he saw nothing.

_So, _he thought to himself,_ I need to do some thing, maybe…A spell, yes I need help, please let it not be mom._

Chris didn't have a A in spell writing at magic school for nothing, he chanted "I'm about to meet my untimely end, so could the spirits send help form a friend."

If he was lucky it would be Wyatt, and if he was really lucky, his brother would keep this event a secret

The golden lights swirled in front of Chris; they carried a savior and two months of grounding.

But the person was not one of his family members; instead it was a girl of maybe ten, with dark brown hair and grey eyes. She looked utterly bewildered to be in the ally.

"Look out." Chris called as slime shot at her. She jumped up in the air to, and remained there "You can levitate."

"Um…No" the girl said, she was use to hiding her magic.

"It's ok, I'm a witch, I summoned you to help me with the demon."

The girl stared at Chris form ten feet in the air, "You went after the Steeper demon, that was really stupid."

"Well I didn't mean to go after one that powerful, not that I couldn't destroy it, but I'm not prepared." Chris said, "Do you have any ideas."

"Well" The girl started "If you could slow it down, we can work up a plan." Chris raised his hands and froze the demon. "You could have done that earlier."

"Sorry, I was unprepared. I came hunting for low-level demons, I didn't bring any potions or anything, I was just going to blow them up."

"You can blow stuff up?" the girl now sounded interested "Well, if you could blow him up again."

"I tried that already."

"Well try again, but this time I'll help." The girl said.

"You can blow stuff up?" Chris asked

"No," the girl answered "You'll see" she moved closer to the demon and raised her hands "On three, one…two… three." As Chris blow the demon up, the girl sent electricity shooting out of her hands and at the demon, and the combined force of the attack caused the demon to burst into bright blue flames

"Thanks." Chris said "I'm Chris, Chris Halliwell."

The girls eyes widened "Halliwell, like The Charmed ones Halliwell?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm Phe, and I never give up a chance to fight a demon and save innocence, My daddy says it's the most important part of being a witch." Phe smiled brightly "I'm 10." She added

"I'm 12." Chris told her "My mom's club is close, we could go and ask for a snack."

They set off in the direction of P3. The 10 and 12 year old entered the hottest nightclub in the city. It was almost empty, with one very distressed Piper Halliwell looking of the books.

"Mom." Chris called.

Piper whipped around "Chris, what are you doing here."

"Um, a demon…"

"Christopher Perry Halliwell you better not have gone out to hunt demons, on your own." Piper glared at her son, ready to hand out several months worth of grounding.

"Mrs. Halliwell," Phe piped in "I went out to hunt demon, and my daddy lets go after weak demons and stuff, but I got in over my head, and I cast a spell for a friend to help me, and Chris came and we got rid of the demon, I'm sorry.'

Piper looks at the small brunette girl "Who are you?"

"I'm Phe, Phoebe Coleman."

"Well Phoebe Coleman, would you like to join us for dinner?" Piper asked

"Yes please." Phe said brightly.

* * *

The Halliwell Family

Piper-Leo

Happily married with two children

Wyatt Mathew Halliwell: 21 All forms of telekinesis, astral projection, orbing, sensing, healing

Christopher Perry Halliwell: 20 molecular inhabitation and molecular combustion, limited telekinesis, orbing, sensing

Phoebe-Coup

Not so happily married with one spoiled daughter ,one rebel son, and several very big secrets

Melinda (Mindy) Love: 16 what ever the transportation thing Coup can do is called

Coup Love: 16 what ever the transportation thing Coup can do is called

Paige-Donor

Happily single still at the manor, with two wonderful daughters

Penitence (Penny) Emily Matthews: 13 Tela-orbing, conjuring, elemental summoning

Patience (Patty) Seana Matthews: 13 Tela-orbing, conjuring, elemental summoning


End file.
